


Bienvenido a Casa

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Porque nunca serán suficientes para mi, Romance, ShikiRikka, cursilerias, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Llegar a casa y ser recibido por tantos gestos cargados de amor... Shiki se siente realmente afortunado.





	Bienvenido a Casa

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una pequeñita historia, pero con mucho amor, que escribí el pasado sábado... Estaba lejos de casa, apartada del mundo, en un ambiente muy agradable que me hizo imaginar lo que leerán a continuación.
> 
> Sin más, espero les guste.

**.**

**.**

Pasada la media noche, luego de un día ajetreado lleno de responsabilidades, Shiki por fin pone un pie su hogar.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado, sabe que el resto descansa, y con pasos pesados se dirige a la sala de estar. Se desprende del saco, que sentía como un saco de ladrillos en su espalda, y afloja el nudo de la corbata que parecía ahorcarlo cada vez más. Toma una respiración profunda, queriendo desprenderse de la opresión en su interior, y se lanza en el sofá sin cuidado. Se apoya del espaldar, su cabello cae hacia atrás, y cierra los ojos con fuerzas.

Lleva años dedicándose a lo mismo, cargando responsabilidades y tareas que para cualquiera pueden resultar excesivas, pero eso no quiere decir que no se agote… Era una persona de carne y hueso después de todo, que necesita descansar como cualquier otro.

No se da cuenta de la aparición de una nueva presencia hasta que capta aquella voz extremadamente familiar que le da la bienvenida en un susurro amoroso. Abre los ojos y Rikka está ahora a su lado, sus obres rosas lo miran con infinita comprensión y Shiki se posiciona mejor en el sofá, quedando ambos de frente y a una corta distancia.

Rikka pregunta por su día, su tono dulce no desaparece, y Shiki suspira con pesadez antes de contarle un poco de sus actividades. Entonces, Rikka toma sus manos con ternura y suavidad y le brinda pequeñas caricias mientras presta atención a cada una de sus palabras… Y Shiki siente paz, la sanación colarse en su corazón, con el simple hecho de tener a Rikka a su lado, porque sólo este es capaz de hacerle llegar tales sensaciones tranquilizantes. Eso y mucho más.

No cuenta nada más y Rikka lo felicita, le agradece también, por su trabajo duro regalándole además un marcado y silencioso beso en su mejilla, donde hoy transitaron gotas de sudor en más de una ocasión. Y suspira, sólo que es diferente al de hace un momento… Es un suspiro relajante, lleno de alivio.

No pierde la oportunidad de fortalecer el agarre de sus manos (Cálido, suave, reconfortante) que se ajustan como si han sido hechas las unas a las otras, y termina acercándose un poco más para robar un beso en los labios que Rikka le cede con gusto, incluso sonriente.

Shiki se ha mantenido en ese mundo a lo largo de los años por su amor a la música y a su profesión… También porque Rikka está junto a él. Un hombre precioso que entró a su vida como una persona interesante con la que congenió fácilmente, que luego se transformó en un amigo confiable y, sin haberlo si quiera planeado, se convirtió en el dueño eterno de su corazón, de su vida entera…

Sin dudas, Shiki no puede dejar de sentirse plenamente afortunado.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen cualquier error y/o incoherencia.

Ya estamos en épocas navideñas, así que pronto estaré subiendo mi historia para ellos dos... Será algo muy especial~

  
.


End file.
